Silent Night
by KingDaddyDiscord
Summary: The Doctor. Hero to some, murderer of others. But what is he to himself? When everypony's favorite Time Lord wakes to a dead TARDIS and a silent Ponyville, he must venture out to face the monsters in the town... and within himself. Based on the Silent Ponyville series.


1**I was recently inspired to write a creepy story, but I also **_**really **_**want to do a redemption fic. So without further-a-do, I present Silent Night, a fanfic inspired by Silent Ponyville.**

**Chapter 1**

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

"AUGH!" A stallion's voice rang out in the emptiness of the TARDIS control

room. The pony scratched his head like he had just woken up. Come to think of it, he possibly had just woken up. Everything seemed so groggy, like he had just come out of a dream.

"That's odd." The chestnut stallion thought to himself when he noticed the dim control room around him. "I could have sworn it was on a second ago." His deep-blue eyes searched for the cause of his ship's malfunction, to no avail. Rubbing a hoof through his spiked back hair, he gave up on the immediate search.

"Bother. I wonder what happened. If only I could think straight..." He held his head in an attempt to expel his dreams from his old and tired mind.

A monster, clawing to escape from it's host. Writhing in pain as a friend from far away and long ago stands grinning over him. Shutting a door and never opening it again, even though the blackness around him was so, so terrible.

And his most vivid one, beating a pony, a faceless and miserable shadow, over and over and over again with no sign of ceasing or tiring. And they all seemed to be connected to the Time Lord.

"Nightmares. Funny, I thought I was what gave monsters nightmares." He tried to chuckle, but that last dream had still shaken him too much for him to laugh or smile or feel happiness, be it lasting or temporary.

"Fine then, let's have a look at where I am." Trotting over to the TARDIS doors, he threw them open. Fog went as far as his eyes could see, and he couldn't make out anything but faint blurs, and nothing clear enough to tell him where he was.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." He muttered at the sky. Shutting the doors again, he turned and noticed a saddlebag on the control panel.

"I wonder who left this here. It certainly isn't mine." The Earth-Pony stallion picked it up in his mouth, putting it closer to the doors to allow a little light to shine on it.

Inside were only a couple items. The first was a rolled up piece of paper, and upon opening it, it seemed to be a map of Ponyville. A blue square was drawn in one part of it, with an arrow pointing to it.

"Well, that answers where I am. Or maybe where I need to go. I hate not knowing what arrows mean." The Doctor - for that was his name - speculated. Looking further into the bag, he found his old scarf from one of his previous regenerations.

"OH! I love this, this is lovely for keeping my neck warm!" I wrapped the fabric around his neck lovingly, remembering fondly what he had done when he considered this to be fashionable.

Finally, at the bottom of the bag, he found his sonic screwdriver. Upon testing it, the Doctor found it had an additional setting that sent out a beam of light, much like a torch.

"I daresay somepony wants me to have a look around. No use keeping the world waiting!" The Time Lord said cheerfully, throwing the saddle-bags around his back and picking up his screwdriver, he opened the doors once more.

Snow had begun to fall lightly, not very quickly, but with enough thickness to begin covering parts of the ground. A cold wind swept through the stallion's mane, but it wasn't cold enough to keep him inside his box.

Locking the TARDIS behind him, the chestnut stallion grinned and set off to find more of the town.

The town seemed... off. Not physically off, though it was nearly impossible to see as no lights were on in the entire town, but it gave a bad sensation. Like when you don't physically see that monster in the basement, but you feel sure that it's there.

"Or, well, a Dalek fits a little better here." The Doctor said, interrupting his thoughts. "Right, Amy?" He turned to look at his companion, then stopped. Shakily, he slumped to the ground. Remembering that one day. The day he had failed, and Amy and Rory had disappeared forever.

Thinking about it made him feel... old. Old and tired and sad.

"Silly, sad old Doctor. Talking to yourself again, because you know you need to talk to someone." He thought it odd, however, that he felt as if he'd had a companion since the Ponds had left him.

"Oh well, I might as well continue on..." He began to get up, yet stopped when he heard moaning. Turning, he recognized the silhouette of a pony somewhere in the fog.

"Hello? I'm the Doctor. I can help, do you know where everypony is?" He asked. The one thing that had been eating at him was the fact that nopony was here. He had used his sonic to open some houses, but there wasn't a soul in them. There might not even be a pony in the town.

The moaning turned more into a growling, and the pony began lurching it's way towards the Doctor. As it got closer, he was able to make out that the pony had a foreleg missing.

"That looks pretty bad, are you sure you don't want me to come to you...!" The stallion suddenly could make out the other features of the pony. A stench rolled off of it, extremely powerful. It's foreleg was missing, and lacerations covered it's body. It seemed like there wasn't a soul in the eyes of it... if it had had eyes.

"Definitely not a pony. RUN!" The Doctor shouted to no one in particular before turning and fleeing from the ghoul. It growled louder, and gave chase. For an instant, the Time Lord nearly tripped over his own hooves, but he continued onward. His sonic, he suddenly noticed, was going off loudly in his saddle-bags.

Turning a corner as sharply as he could, he ran through an alleyway and hopped a fence, stopping in a small house with no door. The screwdriver stopped making that sound as the beast continued running, passing his hiding spot. Eventually, it was silent once more.

"What... was that thing?!" The Doctor continued trying to catch his breath. Finally, when his hearts had stopped their fast-paced drumming, he dared to peek around the corner. Not a soul - or soulless... thing - in sight.

"I have to check some major landmark or another. Somewhere to get my bearings and scope out the town…"

A bell sounded throughout the town. Turning, the stallion saw the gigantic bell tower near the center of town.

Without anything better to do, the Doctor began to head in the direction of his possible salvation.

**Done! What do you think? Review!**


End file.
